UNI were Never Meant To be
by gaurdianfairy
Summary: Lucy And Natsu. Short Story. It only hurts when you start pretending it doesn't. Love is a destructive feeling it destructs everything that comes in its way just to construct a path for two lovers. R&R.! #NoHatePlz.


**Hello guys. If someone hates this fiction story. I am really sorry. I love lis and Nalu. Its just this story was a prompt from my friend. She wanted me to write a sad story from Lucy's point of view when Natsu cheats on her.. or that stuff. I don't remember anymore quite clearly.I am really sorry if this story is a bit disturbing for you! because I know in reality this can't ever happen. **

**Natsu and Lucy are Star crossed lovers. :3 too much? Lol. But yeah they are. This is just a story where I try to stand up to my friend's expectations. As I am a Lucy lover and I believe that Nalu is a canon. So sorry again. **

* * *

><p><em>Truth is you are the reason. I don't believe in love anymore.<em>

* * *

><p>Why was I so silly to even let my guard down? I was better off with the hundreds of walls around my heart. Atleast they protected me from the outside World.<p>

"Give me another chance? Last chance."

"I am sorry.. I have heard it before. Don't want to do it again."

"Luce.. Lisanna-"

"Its Fine Natsu. I don't hate you.. I just hate that you turned out to be everything you said you would'nt ever be."

I am good at hiding my tears.. Since Mom died, I have been hiding the tears from everyone with the curve on my lips. Its really Easy when you know its under control but sometimes.. It is unbearable and my only confinement is the rain. It soothes my mind as the salt mixes with the Water. Nobody notices.. But just me.

"Lu-chan! I am so sorry.. Natsu.."

"Its Fine Levy-chan! I am happy see! And anyway I and Natsu weren't meant to be. It was just not right. I knew it all this time.!"

"But.. Then What about the dreams you had about you and Natsu.."

"..I Don't know anymore."

That was it when my eyes couldn't keep up with the curve on my face..

* * *

><p><em>It only Hurts when you start pretending it Doesn't.<em>

* * *

><p>Pain is just a consequence of Love and Love is nothing but a destructive feeling. It destructs everything that comes in its way just to construct the path for two lovers. I always believed that... I and Natsu were Star crossed lovers.. but I think I had been living in a fairytale that took its sweet time to change into reality and when it did everything came crashing down until I was down on the cold hard ground...<p>

Its true, It does Hurt seeing him laugh with Her and Forget all about me like I was nothing. I try to look happy but convincing my heart had not been an easy task. I am pretending to look happy...But pretending only makes me hurt more and the walls that I had made are taking its time to build around again.

"Congratulations! Lisanna And Natsu.!"

"Luce.. Look, I am re-"

"Shut Up. You Baka! I am not mad at you anymore.!"

"Luce!? Seriously! Are we Back at being Best friends then?"

"Got to think about it though." Making a serious Face. "Kidding! yup, we are cool."

"See you later then Luce!"

"Yup! ..."

"Tsk. Flame Brain. He doesn't get it at times. Does he?!"

"Hey, Grey. Did you finish your History Homework?" Changing the topic Even though it lingers in my mind more than anything else.

"SHIT! Help me out Lucy!"

* * *

><p>Sometimes, We should just let go. Sometimes...Yes. Sometimes, People who are really dear to us aren't meant to be with us. They can live in our heart but not in our life. We can smile and pray for their happiness from Afar but can't live it with them. Its not the bestest feeling the world but it is something. I am something..I am a part of his life... Better then none.<p>

But why does it hurt so much?

_Love ya Luce!_

Feels like My heart is shattering.

_It doesn't feel right without you Luce! _

His voice makes me want to close my eyes and think about the time when it only called me his Only.

_you are the best Luce! _

When his onyx eyes clashes with mine, why do I feel so nervous?

_Brown eyed Lucy! Matches perfectly with my onyx ones. _

All those plans I had about not him, not me but about Us.

_How about we have 30 babies! _

What did happen.. When did life shift its pace.. to Black and White.

_Luce! Lisanna is back. You know about her right? Yup. My childhood friend. Mirajane is having a welcome back party! you will love her! _

I was happy to see you so happy. I was sure that it was you and me to the end and I trusted you a lot. Then..

_Sorry Luce! Can't we go to that amusement park Tmr? Lisanna wants to spend some time with me! you cool? Love you luce! _

I was sure. You won't ever leave me, I mean you are my dense Natsu but I forgot you were gullible too..

_It wasn't me Luce! Lisanna and I are just friends! I didn't kiss her but she does kisses me on the cheek.. Don't be jealous Lucee! Lis has been kissing me on the cheek from Kinder garden! no mushy feelings, I only get those feelings for you.! _

Jealousy is a sign of love but excess of it can also be the sign of slipping away and when it starts to over power insecurities build up. I would sit in the corner when she would dance with you. Take you away saying something but I would just smile saying its okay.. Because I Natsu..Believed in you.

_Lis is so Fun! Luce! She changed so much in 5 years! but in a good way.. _

I could sense the shift of tone when you talked about her. I should've known even though I am your present you shared a past with her that is dear to you but.. If you always felt that way for her then why did you choose to make me fall for you so hard when you knew...YOU knew that recovering won't be EVER easy.

_Luce... I am sorry..We both...Shit. I don't know..I just don't feel the same for you anymore. _

That winter night under the moonlight. It was supposed to be our date but it turned out to be something even worse. We fell apart but never to fall back together just to end up being..

_How about we start again Luce... I mean.. but Lisanna.._

Friends. And its hard. Natsu. I can't ever be but for you I will try because my love is powerful to surpass my hate and pain. I would always love you Natsu even when all you did was wreck me.

"Its alright.. You and Lis be happy."

* * *

><p><strong>What dya say? Lol. I mean sad one but I was feeling really sad so... Yeah. <strong>


End file.
